Significent Sound
by SabIrene28
Summary: Fionna hears a thud on the roof and goes out in the rain to see what it is. She didn't know how much it could change everything, especially for her and a certain someone...
1. Chapter 1: Past Meets the Present

**Hello! I know I'm in the middle of the Soul Eater story, but this is just an old story I wanted to post. This will be a story updated weekly as I write the next few chapters of "Is This Desire or Madness?" These are really short chapters. Let me know what you think! Please R & R! :) **

* * *

Weeks later, Marshall Lee went to "visit" Fionna. It was raining hard and lightning was flying around the dark pit known as the sky that day. Fionna and Cake were having another conversation with Prince Gumball for helping on another mission: one that Fionna found very lame and wanted him to leave so she could create her own fun.

"We just wanted to thank you for the help today," Prince Gumball told Fionna stroking her hand and trying to gaze into her eyes.

"Uh, thanks." Fionna tried to pull her hand and eyes away inconspicuously. Prince Gumball had brought Lord Monochromicorn for Cake to hang out with. Cake was fascinated with him and couldn't pull her eyes away. She really did like that horse almost as much as Fionna liked…

Fionna heard a large thud on the roof and told Prince Gumball she would be right back. He nodded, but seemed to have an impatient look. Prince Gumball raised his brow in suspicion of who would try to pull Fionna away from him.

Fionna climbed to the roof and saw nothing. She searched around in the rain looking for a trace of something that made a sound. There wasn't anything lurking around in the darkness. Fionna was heading back down when she felt herself lifted off the ground and saw a large creature carrying her. She couldn't tell who or what it was. It looked fairly dark so it blended in with the rain, but wasn't detected by the untamed lightning.

She screamed for Cake, but Cake wasn't paying attention. She was busy playing her dulcimer to Lord Monochromicorn and he stomped so loudly that it echoed through the tree to create a thunderous sound, cancelling out Fionna's cries for help.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I plan to update my Soul Eater story by the end of next week if possible. I'm swamped with work for school. So much history work... Please R & R! :)**

**~Sab Out~**


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Leads to Light

**Hello! I'm back with Chapter 2! :) If you want to check out my other story from Soul Eater, it's called "Is This Desire or Madness?" So I love Adventure Time, but I also watch a lot of anime as well. When I saw the Fionna & Cake episodes, they were so funny and well done to stack up against Finn & Jake! Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please R & R! :)**

* * *

Fionna was dropped down in a graveyard, just as the rain subsided and looked around. She had a growing suspicion of who was behind this. The graveyard looked familiar, especially in the dark of the night and clouds.

"Marshall Lee," she asked.

"You requested me," he asked appearing right behind her.

"Get away from me." Fionna tried to push Marshall away.

"Fionna, can you relax for one second?"

"Why should I have to listen to you?"

"Because this is important."

"What?"

"I wanted to apologize for… you know, faking my death. I just like you a lot and I guess I thought you did too." He blushed when he told her the truth.

"Uh…" Fionna stammered and began to feel lightheaded.

"Are you okay Fionna?" Marshall Lee slowly started walking towards Fionna with caution.

"Yeah. It's just that your guess is the truth." Fionna blushed too.

"Really?" He got smug about the whole thing.

Fionna could tell and started walking away.

"Wait, Fionna, come back. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Fionna kept walking away.

"Because I'm jealous, okay? Jealous of you always hanging out with Prince Gumball and the fact that you've been ignoring me for weeks," he explained while grabbing her arm.

"What," Fionna asked confused and surprised.

Marshall let go of Fionna's arm and sat down on a grave. Fionna walked over and sat next to him. "Marshall, are you lying to me?"

"No, I really care about you Fionna."

"But we're just friends."

"Fionna, you just told me you feel the same, and now _you're _denying it? You asked me if I was lying? What about you?"

"Look Marshall, I like you, but we're better as friends."

"This is just like you Fionna."

"What do you mean?" Marshall Lee sighed and shook his head.

"Fionna, put your hand here." He unbuttoned his red flannel shirt and guided her hand to his chest. Fionna felt something where his heart should be. She heard it beat and her hand stayed on his hand and chest. She wasn't scared.

"Marshall…"

"Yeah, Fionna, that's my heart. Yes, I the Vampire King and the son of a demon have a beating heart even though I'm dead." Marshall looked like he was going to get up any second from embarrassment.

"Marshall, I'm sorry. I never should've doubted how you felt about me."

"It's okay." Marshall grabbed Fionna's other hand while she left her hand on his chest.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah Fionna?"

"When you were stabbed with that spear, did it hurt your heart?"

"No, only the rejection from you considering I faked my death, I felt no physical pain from the spear." He paused so he could linger out a question. "Now I have a question." Fionna nodded to allow him to ask. "Are you in love with me?"

"I don't know." Marshall looked upset, but picked his head up at this. "But I'm willing to find out."

"You really are the realest person I've ever met." Happy tears streamed from Fionna's face. "Don't hurt my cheek meat again Fionna."

"Okay, as long as you don't fake your death again."

"Of course."

* * *

**Aw, I can't believe I wrote something so sappy like this. I wrote this story months ago, I guess that's part of the reason. I guess I've become more "sophisticated" with my writing. Not really sure... Anyway I'll update this story next week and I'll try to do the same with my Soul Eater story. Please R & R! :)**

**~Sab Out~**


	3. Chapter 3: Yin vs Yang

**Hello! So this is my last update until two weeks from now because I have finals from next Wednesday to Monday the 23rd. Anyway, I'm going to try and update my Soul Eater story Sunday, if possible. ("Is This Desire, Or Madness?"). I have a lot of work and studying this weekend... Thank you for reviews and reading the story, so please R & R! :) It means a lot. Sorry this chapter is kind of sappy too. For some reason I was that type of writer a year ago. **

* * *

The two went back to Fionna's tree, hand in hand floating to find nothing but disaster. Fionna's tree was covered in ice and so was the rest of Aaa.

"Marshall, we need to get to the bottom of this. Is it okay that we go see?"

"Yeah, come on."

They ran to Prince Gumball's tower, which was where the ice was piled up in a dark, crystallized formation. Fionna ran in with Marshall and they quickly hid. Most of the candy people were made of ice and were standing on guard. They wore blank expressions on their faces, as if they were brainwashed.

Fionna looked at Marshall, worried. "Marshall what should we do," she whispered. She put her head on his shoulder, as if she couldn't devise her own plan.

"Hold on Fionna."

"We don't have a lot of time."

"Grab my hands." Fionna nodded and took his hands. Marshall then moved quickly without attracting attention within the castle. Fionna and Marshall looked at the giant door in front of them. It was once pink, but covered by ice. The borders of the rounded french doors had deep shades of blue crystals in an intricate formation. It looked chiseled and so did the large P and G carved into the doors. The large, calligraphic lettering looked jagged more than curved.

"You ready to confront the Ice Queen," Fionna asked.

Marshall Lee nodded. Fionna pushed open the door to see it was another trick. It was a room full of armed guards that Fionna was unprepared for. She had no weapons, and couldn't hide. Apparently they did attract some attention through the castle. So much for secrecy...

"We can take them Fionna," Marshall reassured her. She grinned and charged at the ice Peppermint Butler. As Fionna moved towards it, the creature grew an ice sword for a hand and charged at Fionna. She tried to stop on the floor, but it was too slippery. Marshall Lee dove forward and grabbed Fionna. The blade of the ice cut his leg deeply, but he kept moving.

Several ice servants latched onto the two and began to slash them. Marshall transformed into a giant bat, put Fionna in his arms, and flew away to the next doorway. Marshall took a majority of the hits trying to get rid of the ice creatures, while Fionna was all scratched from the pile-up. She looked unscathed compared to Marshall.

The creatures disappeared and Marshall shrank in size. He had spurts of blood all over and Fionna knelt beside him. He was breathing heavy and whispered something. Fionna moved closer to him.

"What is it Marshall? You need to be okay this time, you really need to."

"Fionna," he whispered feebly.

"Marshall." Tears were overflowing on Fionna's face and spread to Marshall Lee's wounds.

"You have to beat her," he breathed heavily.

"I can't do it without you," Fionna whimpered.

"Fionna, you've been beating Ice Queen for so long without me. Why do you need me now," he asked, almost laughing.

"Because I do. This is different. She plotted this out somehow and had time to catch me off guard. She froze my house, which had all my weapons."

"Not all your weapons."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the best weapon, Fionna. You've beaten Ice Queen without weapons before, or help from anyone else. You can do this Fionna. I know you can."

He grabbed her hand slowly and put it on his heart again. "Do you believe me now?" His heart was beating rapidly as soon as he had placed Fionna's hand on his chest. She nodded, wiped away the tears and went into the next room, leaving Marshall alone to recover.

* * *

**Aw, poor Marshall. I want another Fionna and Cake episode from Adventure Time! Even though Adventure Time itself is amazing! :) Anyway please R & R! :)**

**~Sab Out~**


	4. Chapter 4: Sub-Zero Encounter

**I'm back with my weekly update! I'm almost done with exams. I have today, & Monday. I also have school Tuesday & graduation band Wednesday. Anyway I have a new chapter for you all to read! Please R & R! :)**

* * *

Fionna walked in and the door shut behind her with a loud bang. She took a deep breath.

"Ice Queen, get out here," Fionna shouted.

There was no response. She looked around and then up. Fionna suppressed a scream. People were frozen into the ceiling, with no hope of getting out. "Prince Gumball, Lord Monochromicorn, and Cake…

There was another bang from the door. Fionna looked down and still didn't see the Ice Queen. She looked back up to see the candy people frozen and then she saw something terrible. She screamed with fear and anger. Marshall Lee had joined the rest of Candy Kingdom in frozen solitude. She held back tears and the Ice Queen landed in front of Fionna.

Without a second thought, Fionna kicked Ice Queen in the face. Ice Queen proceeded to throw large chunks of ice towards Fionna, one freezing her hands together. She had been in this situation before and knew what to do. She jumped on the queen's crown and hit Marshall Lee's block and it smashed. Marshall fell to the ground and watched Fionna, since he was still too weak to move.

"You can't defeat me this time Fionna," the Ice Queen screeched. Fionna ran towards her and the Ice Queen kept freezing her hands. Fionna used her hands a boulder to hit over the Ice Queen constantly until it shattered.

After Ice Queen caught on, she froze Fionna's left leg, and then right. Fionna couldn't move and called for Marshall. Ice Queen could care less about the weak Marshall and more about finishing Fionna off. The Ice Queen kept freezing Fionna's entire body while Marshall got up quietly to help Fionna.

Marshall snuck up behind the Ice Queen and transformed into a large bat again. He piled on top of her and then crushed her. Her crown had then fallen off, giving her no chance. Marshall threw her out of the Candy Kingdom and ran to Fionna who had thawed out from the Ice Queen losing her crown. The others were slowly thawing out, since they were frozen longer.

Fionna had fallen onto the ground and gasped for air. Marshall still couldn't move quickly, but didn't care about the pain. He only cared about Fionna.

"Marshall," Fionna whispered.

"Fionna," he sighed with relief and propped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Fionna. Are you?"

"I don't know."

"That's okay." Marshall leaned closer to Fionna.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah Fionna?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. It's too important for now."

"Okay." The two looked at each other and didn't notice the people almost falling from the ceiling. Marshall wrapped his arm around Fionna and looked deep into her eyes.

"Marshall…" She started but couldn't finish. Marshall put his finger on Fionna's lips.

"Sh." He held out the sound like a snake, and then moved even closer to Fionna. Fionna didn't move away. Marshall Lee put his hand on Fionna's cheek and kissed her.

The others had just thawed out and saw them. Cake was happy for Fionna, but internally was upset. Cake didn't think Fionna should be wasting her time on someone like Marshall Lee. Cake wanted her to be with someone more sophisticated and real.

Prince Gumball had seen everything and was enraged. Why was Fionna with Marshall Lee? He wasn't a real king. Wouldn't she rather have a real prince than a fake king? Marshall is a terrible person who would probably get Fionna killed.

* * *

**Wow, PG is such a butt. What do you think of Cake? What's up with the Ice Queen? Please R & R!**

**~Sab Out~**


	5. Chapter 5: Irony Overload

**Ok, so this is an extremely short chapter. I will post Ch. 6 on July 1st to make for it. This isn't too much longer either... If you want to check out more of my work, I'm currently working on a story called Is This Desire or Madness for Soul Eater. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please R & R! :)**

* * *

The days following that, Fionna would try to be with Marshall Lee, but there seemed to be a lot more problems in the Candy Kingdom. The Ice Queen would drop in and out to cause all sorts of problems. She would freeze a person here and there, destroy some buildings, and cause unexpected snow. This made it harder for Fionna to spend time with Marshall. Cake also couldn't help her, since she had extensive hypothermia.

Marshall Lee had come over one afternoon when Fionna finally had a break. She sat next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Marshall, do you think it's weird that all these problems have come up so quickly?"

"Yeah it is. Maybe Ice Queen is taking revenge on you for ruining her plans last time. She had gotten a hold on this place and lost it because of you."

"Maybe, you're right Marshall, but I feel like it can't just be Ice Queen. Someone is helping her get such easy access to the Candy Kingdom."

"Should I go see Prince Pink-a-lot about it?"

"Alone, no I'll go instead."

"Alone with that guy? Fionna he's definitely jealous of us."

"True, we'll go together." Marshall Lee nodded and they got up off the couch and made their way to Prince Gumball's.


	6. Chapter 6: Ice-Cold Deviation

**I'm back with an update as I promised! There's only one more chapter left after this. I want to focus more my other story for Soul Eater, so it may seem very abrupt and cliffhanger-esque. Anyways sorry for any grammatical errors. Please R & R! :)**

* * *

At Prince Gumball's palace, everything was dark. Gumball's room was cold. He had been acting very different since he'd seen Fionna and Marshall Lee. He had begun dressing in darker colors when no one else was around. There was one other thing that was very strange. Gumball wouldn't help out with any of the problems in the Candy Kingdom because he was causing them. Not by himself of course.

"So what are our next plans my queen?"

"I was thinking we mess with Fionna's head a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have her come for a little visit."

"I'll tell her."

"Our little secret."

"Yes. I really do love you, Ice Queen." He looked at her and kissed her for a while, until there was a knock on the door.

"I need to go, follow through. I'll be waiting." She fled out the window and waited in the distance.

As plans would have it Fionna walked in the room, but Marshall Lee was with her. Prince Gumball didn't know how to react to this. He would wait to see how the situation went.

"Hey PG can we talk to you for a second?"

"I'm very busy Fionna, can I just listen to you instead. Marshall Lee, can you step out for a second?"

"Whatever gum wad," Marshall responded and floated out the door.

"What did you need to tell me Fionna," PG said while moving closer to Fionna.

"Well, do you know why there has been all those problems around the Candy Kingdom?"

"No, but I do have a suspicion."

"What are you suggesting?"

"It's probably him and he's working with the Ice Queen."

"You're insane. Marshall would never do anything against me, especially with someone like the Ice Queen."

"You don't know that."

"It sounds like you're defending the Ice Queen."

"Fionna, I would never do that. I care about you too much to lie to you." Prince Gumball moved closer and closer to Fionna until she was backed against a wall. "Fionna, I love you." He bent down and kissed her, but she shoved him off right away.

"What the heck? You know I don't like you."

"You're just lying to yourself." He moved closer to her again. Marshall Lee had seen this since he never really left; he was just sneaking around on the ceiling. He transformed into a giant bat and toppled over PG and the Ice Queen flew through the window and attempted to freeze Marshall. Marshall caught the ice bits and threw them at her. She fell down and Fionna kicked her.

Ice Queen got up and took a shard of ice and pointed it towards the sun and Marshall. Marshall Lee coward back to regular size and into a corner. Fionna kicked Prince Gumball and the Ice Queen and ran over to Marshall Lee. He was recovering, but looked weak.

"Marshall, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Stay right here, I'll finish this off."

"Fionna just stay right here for a second." He grabbed her hands and kissed her gently. Marshall Lee pulled away, "Fionna, look over there."

Over there was Prince Gumball kissing Ice Queen. "Gumball, what are you doing," Fionna asked.

"Are you jealous Fionna," PG asked.

"No, why would you even suggest that?"

"Because you are."

"No I'm not."

"Oh come on Fionna. You choose this fake king over a real prince that actually cares about you. Marshall Lee doesn't.

Marshall leaped up and punched Prince Gumball. PG cowered back into the Ice Queen. Marshall rested his arm on Fionna glared at Prince Gumball.

"Don't ever talk about my girlfriend like that." Fionna smiled at Marshall.


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Will Always Melt

**Hello! This is the final chapter of Significant Sound! Sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy! :) Please R & R! :)**

* * *

The fight had been going on for much longer than it seemed. Ice Queen was making sure Prince Gumball was okay. Little did Ice Queen know, was that ice was beginning to liquefy. Fionna and Marshall didn't realize themselves. They were busy devising a plan to finish the Ice Queen and Prince Gumball.

Marshall decided to lie still until needed. Fionna ran forward to Prince Gumball, but realized she should charge at the Ice Queen. Ice Queen froze Fionna to get her to stop. Marshall couldn't move fast yet, and wasn't expecting Fionna to be so easily defeated. Marshall Lee tried to get up, but the Ice Queen froze his legs.

Marshall couldn't change into his bat form and sighed with anger. What was he supposed to do? The Ice Queen laughed maniacally as Prince Gumball merely stood there with satisfaction.

"Fionna," screamed a familiar voice.

Marshall turned his head to see Cake coming through the side of the castle. He sighed with relief. Cake would save Fionna and then Marshall could finish off the Ice Queen and PG.

"PG! You did it," Cake cheered.

"What," Marshall stammered.

"Yes, I did. Let's go," PG ordered, carrying Fionna.

"No," Marshall screamed. He slammed his legs down on the ground to shatte the ice. He got up quickly, and punched Prince Gumball. Fionna fell out of his arm, but the ice didn't shatter.

The Ice Queen proceeded to try and freeze Marshall again, but Marshall was too fast. He snuck up behind the Ice Queen and grabbed her crown. Again, the ice around Fionna didn't disappear.

Marshall was infuriated and turned into a bat. He took the tiny crown, and destroyed forever. The Ice Queen disappeared, and so did the ice around Fionna. The last of the ice was dissolving from around the castle and the Candy Kingdom.

Everything was calm and Marshall walked over to Fionna. He picked her up gently and they flew out of the kingdom, finally with some peace and quiet. No loud bang on the roof of Fionna's tree, no maniacal laughing, just silence. And silence was the most significant sound there was in the Land of Aaa, except of course the love of your life banging on your roof to change everything.

* * *

**That's it.**

**~Sab Out~**


End file.
